Exspiravit Ghost Connor X Reader ONESHOT
by ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: The brunette sighed, his eyes flickering to the girl sitting on his bed. Or, at least, what used to be his bed. Connor Murphy, the harsh asshole, was dead.


The brunette sighed, his eyes flickering to the girl sitting on his bed.

Or, at least, what used to be his bed.

Connor Murphy, the harsh asshole, was dead. By his own hand, actually.

He'd been dead for years. Around twenty, if his agonized counting of the seconds were added up. And here he was, the dead kid creepily watching the girl who called this house hers.

He didn't mind the living arrangement - in fact, he quite enjoyed the way the girl would break out in song spontaneously, or how she'd dance like no one was around.

'Well, no one is, as far as she knows.' The male thought bitterly.

With another sigh, he placed his face in his hands, closing his eyes. The girl, suddenly feeling a chill, shuffled her blankets until she was cocooned. When the teen looked up -as he had never aged, due to being dead- his harsh gaze softened.

She was so precious, so cute. He couldn't help but fall for her. So he went over and sat down by her, causing the faintest of dips in the mattress.

The female looked up without moving her head. She watched as the transparent boy sat down beside her, slowly reaching out his hand to comb through her hair. She always knew he was there with her, but she didn't want to scare him, for fear of being alone.

So, as he gradually became more and more accepting of her presence, she began planning on when she would formally introduce herself.

And this, in fact, was the day.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned onto her side, staring directly at the male. He seemed to be in his own world, however, so she just waited. As he mumbled incoherent sentences, she took this time to look at him - really, truly look at him.

She'd already distinguished he was, in fact, older than her when he died. However, she guessed it'd been quite a long time since he'd died, seeing as the house had seen the coming and going of fifteen different owners. They'd all said that the house was oppressing, but it was cheap.

Shaking her head, the (h/c) continued to take in the boy's appearance. His sharp, angular face, his large, beautiful eyes, his long, thick brown hair... All these things captivated the girl, making her wish she could reach out and touch him the way he could touch her.

And she almost did it, almost tried... But then, at the last moment, she pulled her hand back.

Connor stared off into space, his mind a madhouse of thoughts. It wasn't until, after an unknown time, the girl's snapping brought him back to reality.

Surprised, the boy blinked, his odd eyes focusing on the eyes of the younger teen. For a moment, he forgot where he was, when it was, what he was.

"What?" He stated, his demand containing a warning edge to it.

Then the realization hit him.

She was looking directly at him.

Stunned, his eyes widened, and he backed up a ways. But then the girl reached out her hand.

"Wait... Please." She whispered softly, a pleading look in her own (e/c) orbs.

And he actually paused. He stayed silent, hoping she would explain to him what was happening, and why she didn't want him to leave. However, what she did instead confused him even further.

"Hi! I'm (Y/n), and I've been living here. I assume this was your home? I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I just really needed a place to stay. 'Cause my family... Well, that's a long story, which is probably boring. I really like this house though.

"Everyone always said it was sooo scary, but it's not, ya know? I mean, from the moment I stepped through the doorway, I saw you standing there, staring at my little sketchbook on the table. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself by the way.

"I didn't want to scare you off... But now that you seemed to have accepted me, I thought it would be best to finally introduce myself! You seem really nice, and it'd be great if we could be friends - n-not that we have to, of course, i-it's just a suggestion!" She rambled excitedly, grinning at the tall male.

Connor couldn't stop the laugh bubbling up from his throat, but he did try. However, it only ended in him laughing hysterically, doubled over and clutching his sides. Translucent tears leaked from his bi-colored eyes, glistening in the sunlight shining through the window.

"You're so fucking adorable!" He laughed, grinning, as he finally got enough air to speak.

The girl stared at him curiously. However she didn't question his sudden outburst. Instead, it seemed to almost make her relax. With a soft smile in return, she held out her hand.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly, tilting her head a tiny bit.

Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, the boy shook his head, grabbing (Y/n)'s hand firmly.

"Connor Murphy." He smiled.

However, his smile diminished as his memories came back.

"Connor." He stated plainly, pulling his hand away from the younger female's.

Quickly sensing the mood change, the (h/c) female scooted closer.

"You wanna talk about it?" She offered kindly.

The young teen groaned boredly, her arm hanging over her eyes as she lay sprawled on the floor in the living room. Her shirt was hiked up, nearly revealing her bra, and her lower body was still on the , this didn't seem to faze her in the least. It'd been nearly ten months since she moved into the Murphy's former home, and she'd gotten comfortable.

However, a certain brunette was anything but that as he peered over the top of the two-person couch. His face held a slight pink tint to it, and he shifted uncomfortably, hoping she'd change her position. Slowly, though, he realized she was asleep as faint, adorable little snores came from her parted lips.

With a huff, he rolled his eyes before appearing beside her, crouching down so he was closer to her face. For a few minutes, he simply watched her breathe, content in the knowledge that his now-close friend was peacefully asleep... And alive.

After a few moments, he crouched over her from the side, on his hands and knees. His eyes, once harsh and cold, were now soft with compassion; warm with affection.

Slowly, gently, he brushed his fingertips over her (s/t) arm before pulling his hand away and moving it towards her other hand - the one lying limp beside her. Carefully, he twined fingers before laying down, his ear resting above her heart.

As he listened to the steady beat of her heart, his eyes closed, and he drifted into a restful sleep.


End file.
